Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{7^{7}}{7^{-8}}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
${ \dfrac{7^{7}}{7^{-8}} = 7^{7-(-8)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{7^{7}}{7^{-8}}} = 7^{15}} $